Doesn't Even Notice Me
by LilVampireNinja
Summary: John Cena is the most popular boy in school and Torrie Wilson is the girl who nobody seems to notice, until this very fateful day. FINISHED
1. Byotch!

**Hi I'm back y'all!!! With a brand new Torrie and John story.**

**Reviews are very welcome! I don't take to kindly to flames, as you should all be aware from my other story 'Battle Of The Sexes.' I think most of you know what I am talking about.**

**"Wake up Torrie! You're gonna be late for school!" this piercing scream could be heard from the Wilson house. Torrie's mum made Torrie's breakfast the usual jam on toast. Torrie groaned and looked at the clock it read 7:30 "Shit!" she yelled, as she got up and quickly put on some clothes.**

**She put on a white tank top and pale, blue army combats. She stuffed on her scruffy, old trainers. She rushed into the bathroom grabbing her pale, blue, fluffy jacket. She grabbed some black eyeliner and put it on and then she applied some pale blue eye shadow.**

**Now all she had to do was curl her hair, she switched her curlers on and put them on the highest temperature, so they would heat up quicker. She then left the bathroom and rushed downstairs. She gratefully ate the jam on toast her mum made her and got herself a glass of milk. She gulped it down and started to pack her school bag "Biology, Maths, no English book, Art and no Business Studies book" Torrie groaned to herself, making sure she had the right books.**

**Once she had finished packing her bag, she shoved the small, blue handbag on the side and rushed upstairs. She could smell the curlers, as she walked into the room. She quickly got to work and 15 minutes later her hair was bouncing full of beautiful angel curls. She smiled to herself, as she applied some pink lip-gloss and added an armful of blue bangles on her wrist and a few rings on her fingers.**

**She rushed downstairs and grabbed her blue handbag and carried her art book. It was exactly 8:10 now, so the school bus would already be there waiting to pick Torrie up. Torrie quickly pecked her mum on the cheek "bye mum" she cried. Her mum just waved, as Torrie rushed outside and hopped onto the bus. "Sorry I'm late" Torrie apologized to the bus driver, who just gave her a ticket and told her to sit down.**

**All eyes were on her, she let her attention fall on the back seat where she always sat her friends Lita and Christy were already there waving to her. She walked over to them happily. Suddenly Torrie found herself falling to the ground; she got up and wiped herself down. She turned to glare at the person who just tripped her up. Randy Orton he was one of the populars and John Cena's best mate. John Cena was Torrie's biggest crush ever and the most popular boy in school.**

**Randy laughed "Oh! Sorry Tor, didn't see ya there" he laughed as he high fived Batista. Everyone started to laugh, except John who just paid his attention outside. Stacey started to passionately kiss Randy "Randy, be nice, it's not her fault she's poor and can't afford decent clothes and proper jewellery" Stacey sympathised with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Whatever you say babe!" Randy sighed, as he started to caress Stacey's leg.**

**Suddenly Trish came up behind Torrie. Stacey groaned "Torrie? Hello you need to move Trish is here, you can go now, we don't want anything more to do with you." Torrie had to say something to Stacey, even if she was the most popular girl in school. "Whatever you say byotch!" Torrie laughed, as she started to walk to the back of the bus. "What did she just call me?" Stacey shrieked. Trish sat next to Stacey, "She called you a byotch," Trish answered. Stacey rolled her eyes, "I know what she called me Trish, God you are sooo stupid!" Stacey screamed. Trish looked slightly hurt.Randy pulled Stacey close to him "Calm down, doll" he soothed, as he whispered into her ear. Making Stacey giggle.**

**From the back of the bus Lita and Christy were asking lots of questions. "What the hell did those prats want now?" Lita glared their way. Torrie sighed, "Nothing! It doesn't matter." Christy and Lita looked worriedly at Torrie, as Torrie just glanced out of the window.**

**25 minutes later they arrived at school. Lita and Christy departed from Torrie as they were in different forms. They hugged each other goodbye, as Torrie was left to walk on her own to form and walk past the populars, as usual. She was going to hate this, like she did every other day. The only thrill was being able to see John.**

**I have never written a high school story before, but what did ya think? Is it good enough for another chappie? I wanted to try writing a high school story and it's actually kinda fun to write. Well if this story does deserve another chappie please r/r.**


	2. A Big Mistake

**Omigosh!!! Has just fallen of chair, not believing how many reviews I have. So I guess this story is good enough for another chap. Thanx you guys!!!**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Bubbly Gal - I'm glad you think my story rox and that was my fav part too, I suppose I kinda did steal it of mean girls in a way!!!**

**I-Love-John-Cena - I took all those lessons as well that's why I made Torrie have them!!! I had Business Studies today and I had Art yesterday!!! I guess it was pretty funny when Stacey asks what did she just call me? And Trish was just like she called you a byotch, just plainly stating the facts. Lol!!!**

**MarTW00 - I know, I know don't worry!!! I know you're not flaming!!! I had realized that in stories I read and I was like thinking Damn! I've been spelling it wrong, because one time on RAW it spelt her name like I did, but now I realize it must of just been a computer glitch or something!!! Stupid computer glitch!!! But I think I'll keep spelling it like that from now on, because I have in all my other stories, so it would seem odd if I changed it now, but thanx 4 telling me!!! It is very appreciated!!!**

**Jerichoallaround - I'm glad you like my story!!!**

**Stacy Orton - I'm glad you like the chappie!!! But I'm sorry to say, yes Stacey and Randy are going to be that mean throughout the whole story, but seeing as this story is going to be mainly about Torrie and John, I guess it doesn't really matter that much!!! At least Stacey's with Randy, that's the important thing!!!! LOL!!!!!!**

**Cenas-lil-hottie-614 - You say that this story is good? Are you crazy? LMAO!!! Sorry just joking, but I'm glad you think it's good, coz I sure as hell don't!!! Lol!!!**

**Huntersgirl - I know it is sooo cute, plus Torrie having a crush is really sweet, in a funny way!!!**

**Chrstinb21 - Thanx!!!**

**Beautiful-me89 - Thanx very much!!!**

**Randy-john-lover - I know that I'm gonna kind of give it away, but yes o'course John has a crush, he wouldn't be normal if he didn't!!! Lol!!! But I ain't telling you who it is!!!**

**Tador - I'm glad you think that this story is good and don't worry you willsee what happens with Torrie and John, that's only if you keep reading o'course!!! Lol!!!**

**Stacy k. Orton - I'm glad that you like the pairing and you will see why Stacey has to be sooo mean at the end of this chapter!!!**

**Johncenagirl - I didn't get the pictures you sent me, could you please try again? Oh and by the way what pictures were they? I forgot!!! Sorry!!! I know Stacey's evil, but hey! At least she's with Randy!!!**

**Stacey saw Torrie approaching and strolled up to her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little tramp herself, Torrie Wilson, ready to apologize for what you called me earlier?" Stacey questioned. Trish laughed in the background.**

**Torrie looked confused "why? You are a byotch, so I don't see why I should apologize for only stating the obvious" Torrie replied. Stacey fumed and harshly slapped Torrie across the face. Stacey strolled off with pride. Randy congratulated his girlfriend. Torrie overheard John talking to Stacey "Yo! Stace was there any need for that?" he asked. Stacey just scoffed, as she walked off with Randy. John looked sympathetically towards Torrie, before quickly running off after the rest of his gang.**

**Torrie held her face, which was bright red and pounding like a sore thumb. She couldn't hold it in any longer and burst down into tears. She quickly wiped her face and made her way to her form room. "Torrie? You are late, now go to the reception to get a tardy slip" Mrs Flinch cried. Torrie dragged herself back out of the classroom and up to the reception. This was not her day at all. Torrie reluctantly grabbed the tardy of the receptionist "tsk...miss Wilson, that's the 5th one this week" the receptionist moaned. Torrie just headed towards her form room.**

**Mrs Flinch sighed, as Torrie came back into the room "I'm sorry Torrie, but I'm gonna have to give you an after school detention!" Torrie didn't seem to care, it's not like it was the first detention she had had. The bell rung signalling for the first lesson to begin.**

**After Torrie had lasted through first and second lesson, it was finally break. Torrie gratefully met Lita and Christy just outside the canteen. Christy touched Torrie's cheek. Torrie flinched. "Sorry! What happened?" Christy asked concerned. Torrie sighed, as she knew exactly what Lita was going to do to Stacey when she told her. "Stacey slapped me!" Torrie replied.**

**Lita's face turned into a cloud of thunder "Stacey?" she asked angrily. Torrie nodded, Lita got up out of her seat and started to head outside. "Lita! Please don't you'll only make things worse, just leave it" Torrie pleaded. Lita laughed  
"Oh no! I'm not going to leave something as serious as this."**

**"I'll be fine" Torrie tried, but Lita would have none of it and slammed the canteen door behind her. Torrie and Christy followed her, but Lita was already miles ahead. "What the hell is Lita playing at? She knows she's gonna get battered" Christy asked. Torrie just shrugged, fearing for Lita's life.**

**Lita stormed into the girl's bathroom, she grabbed Stacey and slammed her against the wall. Trish was sooo scared she ran out of the bathroom, she needed to get help. Torrie and Christy saw Trish run past them and looked at each other with concern and started to run towards the girl's bathroom.**

**"Lita?! What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" Stacey screamed, but she knew there was no point. "I don't think so missy! I am going to sort you out for what you did to my friend Torrie" Lita raised her fist and Stacey cowered trying to cover her face. When Torrie and Christy rushed into the room.**

**"NO!" Torrie cried "don't do it, please, you're only going to hurt yourself," she continued. Lita looked at her fist and started to rub it with her other hand. Lita sighed and out of the blue punched Stacey right on the nose, Stacey's nose started to bleed furiously. Stacey cried and fell to the ground.**

**Torrie and Christy ran past Lita over to Stacey. Torrie looked up "how could you?" she asked. Lita just shrugged, "If you ask me, she got what she deserved!"  
"Dude, don't you realize that Stacey is a part of the chain gang and Randy is definitely gonna have it in for you!" Christy asked nervously. Lita suddenly realized Christy was right and fled.**

**Stacey shoved Torrie and Christy away. "I don't need you! Randy will take care of me and if I were you I would watch your backs, Lita isn't the only one who will get her ass kicked." Stacey quickly rushed out the girl's bathroom holding her nose "Randy!" she cried. Suddenly the bell rang, ending break and starting another torturous lesson. Torrie hugged Christy goodbye, they both said they would try to find Lita at lunch. Torrie walked over to art, not really in the mood for it, seeing as the whole chain gang was in her class. She really wished she had a friend in her art class, but the only friends Torrie had were Lita and Christy.**

**Yeah, I know I decided to call John Cena's group the 'chain gang' and if you watch Smackdown, then you'll know why! I know, I know I have made Stacey out to be a bitch even though she isn't a bitch on wrestling, but Randy is John's best mate and I wanted him to be John's best mate in this, so I had to make him popular and I wanted Stacey to go out with him, so I had to make her popular too! And you know how most populars are evil; well I had to make Stacey seem like a popular so that is why she is a bitch in this story. I hope everyone understands now!!! Thank you for all the reviews, but don't stop there, I want more and more and more. LOL!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. A New Crush

**You reviewers must be the kindest peeps I know, wasting your time reviewing my crap stories!!! But I appreciate the reviews, I hope you don't stop!!! LMAO!!!**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Wwe-chik - I'm glad that you think my story is great and I will keep updating!!!**

**By the way Maven is going to be nice in this story and not evil like he is on wrestling now.**

**Torrie walked into the classroom and took her usual seat in the corner on her own. The chain gang kept giving her evil glares, especially Stacey and Randy. All except one person and that was John he was just bothered in completing his artwork.**

**Torrie plucked up enough courage to walk past the chain gang and up to the teacher's desk. She snatched up her art book and started to walk towards the teacher's desk, not realizing that she was breathing heavily. She saw Randy stick out his foot, to trip her up. Torrie casually walked over it _I'm not falling for that again!_ She laughed to herself. Randy scowled, angry that Torrie didn't trip up, so he shoved her and she fell into John.**

**"Oh my god! I'm sooo sorry!" Torrie blushed, getting up of the floor and helping John up. John just sighed "Nah! It's cool man." John returned back to his artwork, slightly blushing also, he pulled his cap down over his face. Torrie started talking to the teacher, when John came up behind her.**

**"Yo! Tor" he cried. Torrie's heart stopped did John just call her? She turned around happily and grinned at John. "Man! Why are you grinning at me like that, dude?" he looked freaked. Torrie quickly thought up a lame excuse  
"I guess I just like art sooo much!"**

**John cocked an eyebrow _strange girl, but in a weird sorta way she's kinda cute! I mean the way her hair bounces sooo delicately in front of her face and the way she don't need makeup to look nice, she's a natural cutie!_ John menacingly grinned, as he quickly snapped out of his thoughts. Torrie blushed at bit. "Anyways, what I was gonna say was soz 'bout Randy, he's a pig, but chu knew that already! So no hard feelings eh?" John asked. Torrie giggled,  
"Nope! No hard feelings, there is one problem though" Torrie started. John folded his arms across his chest "go on!" he said. Torrie looked to the ground and then to John, "well I think Randy's gonna batter me at lunch" Torrie stuttered.**

**John laughed "what? That's crazy talk, why the hell do you think Randy's gonna batter ya?" he asked. Torrie sighed and quickly explained,  
"Well, when Stacey slapped me earlier, I told my friends Lita and Christy and Lita went mental, because she hates Stacey, so she went to Stacey and punched her right in the nose, that's why it's still bleeding now! I have a bad feeling Stacey told Randy I did it."**

**John burst out laughing. "Oh so you think it's funny that I'm gonna get battered?" Torrie glared. John shook his head  
"nah! Man I just think why didn't someone punch her earlier? The gal's just screaming for one." Torrie joined in John with the laughing; after all it was kind of funny in a sick way. "If you are scared that Randy is going to batter ya, then I'll be there to protect ya, k?" John asked. Torrie nodded and smiled. At least she had someone to protect her, if she needed it.**

**Trish jealously looked over at Torrie; she hated it that her and John were having a good time. So Trish got up and strolled over to John. "Hey John!" she sweetly smiled. John turned around "oh! Hey Trish" John greeted back, as he and Trish hugged. Torrie felt a bit out of place so she decided to leave John with Trish. "Well, I'll be seeing ya!" Torrie cried to John, as she walked off.**

**"Seya!" John returned. Trish grinned now that she had John to herself. They started to laugh and from her corner, Torrie couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, knowing that there was no way she would be able to measure up to Trish. She sighed, as she went back to her artwork.**

**Trish walked over to Torrie. " Hey you! I wanna make one thing clear to you, stay the hell away from my boyfriend and don't even think about trying to win him over, because it wont work, besides he's taken" Trish smugly stated. Torrie felt her heart break into two her crush had a girlfriend.**

**She needed a new crush now, someone who wasn't taken she scanned the room. Batista wasn't taken, but he had too many muscles for her liking and besides Lita had the biggest crush on him ever, so she couldn't do that to Lita. Chris Jericho, too scrawny. Christian, too cowardly. Shelton Benjamin, too arrogant. Shane Helms, nerd. Maven...Maven???**

**Torrie had always admired the way Maven was sooo kind and caring to people. He wasn't that bad looking either. Torrie hesitantly walked over to Maven. "Hey Maven!" she cried, trying to put on her best seductive voice. Maven looked up "oh hey" he said. Then he looked back down at his work and then quickly shot his head back up "What the? Torrie???" he cried. This was the girl Maven had a crush on and here she was standing right next to him and talking to him.**

**"Sit down" he cried, patting an empty stool next to him.  
"Thanks!" Torrie gratefully sat down. Maven tried hard not to blush,  
"So Torrie, what are you doing here?" he asked. Torrie just smiled,  
"Oh! I guess I just wanted a better look at your handsome face!"**

**Maven's mouth fell "You...you...you think I'm...I'm handsome?" he asked gobsmacked. "Well yeah" Torrie agreed. Maven grinned,  
"Well, I guess I should come clean, I have had like the biggest crush on you since 6th grade and I have only decided to tell you now in 10th grade. Torrie...erm...will you go out with me?" he asked. Torrie nodded,  
"Of course!" she yelled, a little too loud.**

**Everyone started to stare at her. "What the hell" she said and passionately started to kiss Maven. He gratefully shared it.**

**Trish scoffed "look at that slut! Flirting with every guy, she's probably a prossy." Batista gave Trish a funny look. "You know a prostitute," Trish whispered. Batista suddenly understood, mouthing the word oh. John stared on in disbelief. Just when he thought he was getting somewhere with her, she goes off with another bloke. John tried hard to keep his emotions inside. It wasn't like he had a girlfriend, so he had hoped Torrie might have wanted to go out with him.**

**Well I hope you liked this extra long chappie!!! Don't worry it wont be a Torrie/Maven pairing for long; in the end it will be Torrie/John, because Torrie and Maven are such a bad pair, I think so anyway. Please r/r! Thanx!!!**


	4. An Unlikely Ally

**I'm glad you peeps supported the Torrie/Maven thing well, coz it might be them for a few chapters, not sure how many yet. But don't worry she will go out with John in future chapters, whenever that will be, just bear with me. But I will make it sooo they have no affairs and they are the sweetest couple.**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Cenas-lil-hottie - I do kinda feel guilty for how I have made John feel. I might give the high school a name, I dunno yet! How about if I situate it in L.A and call it Hemery High? Yeah I know, I stole it of Buffy, but I'm not taking credit for it, so it should be ok! Sorry if you don't watch Buffy and I'm babbling on about something you don't know, but I just love that programme sooo much! Lmao!**

**Randy-john-lover - Yep! John is jealous, but hey I'm just trying to make it like a real high school! Lol!**

**MarTW00 - Thanx! I'm glad you liked the chaps! Btw weren't you called TaylorTW00 at first? Have you changed your name? Just curious!**

**Torrie kissed Maven goodbye and asked "So I'll see you later at 7:00 at your house?" Maven grinned and nodded,  
"yeah, so don't stand me up, coz I'll be expecting you at 7:00." Torrie giggled, giving Maven a hug goodbye and another kiss, before walking off.**

**Christy ran up to Torrie "Hey! Mind telling me what your were doing kissing Maven?" Christy asked. Torrie grinned and started to go red,  
"Well...umm...I'm kinda going out with him and I'm going over to his house tonight!" Torrie explained. Christy hugged Torrie and started to jump up and down like a maniac "I'm sooo happy for you, we've gotta go and find Lita and tell her the good news." Torrie agreed.**

**"Let's just hope we get to her before the chain gang do, otherwise god knows what they will of done to her," Torrie explained. Christy nodded and they both ran to find Lita. They started by the wall they usually sat at; sure enough Lita was there. They started to run over to her, when Torrie stopped dead in her tracks. Christy bumped into her "dude, why'd ya stop?" Christy asked, massaging her head. Torrie pointed a shaky finger towards Lita and the whole chain gang were surrounding her. "Oh" Christy mouthed.**

**They decided to creep along the wall towards Lita and they could hear everything, as they crept. Randy was standing in front of Lita, with a shaky Stacey behind him. "Yo! What the hell did you do to my girlfriend?" he asked angrily, getting right into Lita's face. Lita wasn't scared. "I only punched her in the face, if you ask me the bimbo deserved it!" Lita answered, getting feisty. Randy glowered, "That's my girlfriend you're talking about! Do you really think I'm going to let you keep talking bull about her? I am going to give you exactly what you did to Stacey" Randy stated, as he raised his fist. Lita tried to shove it out of the way, but Randy was sooo much stronger than she was.**

**Torrie and Christy were still creeping around the wall and they both gasped. "You don't think..." Torrie started. Christy shook her head violently,  
"NO! There's no way, he wont, he can't!" Christy tried to assure herself. They both looked on in horror, as they neared Lita.**

**Suddenly Batista stood in front of Lita, when Randy went to punch her. "Move out the way Batista!" Randy yelled. Batista shook his head and continued to stand in front of Lita. John came forward "Yo dawg! Are you in the chain gang or are you out?" he glared. Batista spat near John and sneered,  
"OUT!" Batista yelled. He put his arm around Lita "if you wanna pick on someone smaller than you, then there's no way that I am going to be a part of it! You'll have to get through me first!" Batista laughed.**

**Randy backed off. Torrie and Christy came running over to Lita. Torrie walked over to Randy "You should be ashamed of yourself!" Torrie glared. She went to slap Randy. "Torrie! No!" Christy cried. But it was too late Randy had stopped Torrie from slapping him and he shoved her to the ground. Torrie hit her head on the pavement. Fortunately she didn't suffer a concussion. **

**John went over to Torrie he went to help her. Then Maven came out of the principal's office and saw Torrie, he rushed over to her shoving John out of the way. "Torrie! What the hell did you do Cena?" he cried. John hid back behind his cap. He felt really guilty "I'm sorry Torrie, I didn't mean for you to get hurt!" he quietly said. John ran off, with Trish following. Stacey and Randy ran away quickly as well.**

**Maven picked up Torrie with the help of Christy, Lita and Batista. Once they had dropped Torrie of at her house. Christy, Lita and Batista left. For Maven to have some privacy with Torrie.**

**Christy quickly rushed towards the bus stop. "Are you coming Lita?" she cried impatiently. Batista answered for Lita "I'll give Lita a lift!" Lita grinned and nodded to Christy. "Oh! Ok, well I'll see ya" Christy smiled, as she waved goodbye and disappeared onto the bus.**

**Lita hugged Batista "thank you for protecting me earlier!" she cried. Batista shared the hug gratefully. "No prob!" he said. Lita happily walked off with Batista towards his black Lotus. Batista slipped his arm around Lita's shoulder and she didn't shrug it off. Batista grinned.**

**Sorry for the really shit chap, but I just had to make Lita and Batista a couple, coz for some strange reason I like them together. I was sorta stuck on how to get Batista to help Lita, so this is the best I could do. Please don't flame me though! Just review, not flame! Thanx!**


	5. Emotions Out In The Open

**Just to let you know if anyone doesn't like Batista and Lita as a couple, then that's their problem, because it's my story and I will pair up who I want with whoever I want! So if you don't like the pairings then I suggest you are reading the wrong story!**

**On to a brighter note...**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Lycanthropia - I know they are all friends, but I just realized that John is popular and he wasn't acting like one, so I had to make him act more like one! Plus I think he was just pretty mad that Torrie was going out with Maven! Lol**

**HBKrazy - I hate the Maven/Torrie pair too, but I just want to add a bit of flava to the story, if ya know what I mean! But I promise it will get better!**

**Devious-lil-angel - Thanx, I have seen the Randy and Stacey pictures. Yes I did see the RAW when Randy was GM and he did the fashion show and he got closer to Stacey than the others and when he put his arm around her!**

**The next day Torrie and Christy were waiting on the back of the bus for Lita. Suddenly Lita came rushing through the bus doors, her hair was all tangled and she had on the same clothes she had yesterday. The big bags under her eyes weren't hard to notice either. As Lita walked past The Chain Gang, Stacey whispered loud enough to Trish "See, I told you she was a tramp she's wearing the same clothes as she did yesterday and just look at her hair say it with me...conditioner!" Stacey and Trish burst out laughing.**

**Lita glared at them and said "If you have something to say about me, why don't you come and say it to my face?" Lita through her arms in the air taunting Stacey 'come on' Lita mouthed. Randy stood up and shoved Lita aside "Leave Stacey alone!" he yelled. Batista suddenly came up behind Lita. _Why does he keep doing that?_ Lita thought, as she jumped when Batista placed his hands on both of Lita's shoulders. Batista pushed Lita in front guiding her and they found their places down at the back of the bus.**

**Batista sat down with Lita. Torrie and Christy looked over and Christy nudged Torrie. Torrie cleared her throat "Batista...Ummm...I thought you sat over there with The Chain Gang?" she had a confused look on her face. Batista went to answer, but Lita cut in. "Well me and Batista..." she got interrupted by Christy.**

**"Enough of that! I wanna know what happened to your hair?" Christy asked, grabbing strands of Lita's hair. Lita blushed and answered, "As I was saying me and Batista, well, we are...we are..." Lita struggled.  
"Together!" Batista finished for Lita. Torrie and Christy gasped and started to giggle, then rushed over and gave Lita a big hug. Lita tapped on their shoulders "Ummm...guys, oxygen becoming an issue!" Lita gasped. Torrie and Christy loosened their grasp. "Sorry!" they both laughed, as they sat back down in their seats.**

**"It's just we're sooo happy for you!" Christy explained. Torrie nodded and smiled. "So, what happened last night between you two?" Torrie asked. Lita blushed again and started to tell them the whole story.**

**"So you see, me and Batista decided to go to a club last night and we got a little drunk, ok... maybe a lot drunk and one thing led to another and before we knew what we were doing...well you get the idea!" Lita finished. Christy and Torrie gasped.**

**"Lita, you're not a virgin anymore?" Christy asked gobsmacked. Lita shook her head. Batista was beginning to get a bit embarrassed so decided to change the subject. "So anyways Torrie, what's up with you and Maven?" Batista asked. All eyes were on Torrie. She had hoped that no one would ask, but now they did she had to tell. "Well...I dumped him!" Torrie cried, her bottom lip quivered, she held the tears back.**

**Lita went and sat over by Torrie "Aww, Tor, what happened?" Lita sympathised. Torrie sighed "well, when you guys left and it was me and Maven alone in my house, he left and told me to meet him at his at 7:00 like we agreed" Torrie stopped, as she wiped a tear from her face.**

**Christy lightly pushed Torrie "Well at least you got to see him right?" Christy asked. Torrie nodded with an angry expression on her face "yeah, I saw him, I saw him in the arms of none other than Dawn Marie, getting it on like there was no tomorrow, they didn't even notice me until I coughed loudly and Maven came up to me and try to make the excuses, so I just slapped him, told him he was dumped and left!" Torrie couldn't hold the tears back anymore and poured her heart out on Christy's shoulder.**

**"There, there!" Christy soothed. Lita hugged Torrie. Batista felt a bit out of place. Torrie noticed Batista "Hey! If you are going out with Lita then you're a friend of mine, come and have a hug!" Torrie outstretched her arm. Batista gave Torrie a quick hug and smiled, "Don't worry Torrie, I know a certain somebody who has a crush on you!"**

**Torrie's eyes widened "Who?" Torrie asked wiping away her tears and eagerly wanting to know who fancied her. She sat up and stared straight through Batista, trying to get the answer out of him.**

**CLIFFHANGER! Ha ha ha! But you probably know the answer! Lol! Anyways I felt like being nice and leaving you at the edge of your seats. Well r/r and it wont be long before the next chap is up!**


	6. John Fancies Torrie?

**I know some of you want Christy to have a boyfriend, so I'm gonna let you decide who her boyfriend can be, because I really don't know! Lol**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Chrstinb21 - Why don't you choose a boyfriend for Christy? I don't know who to make her go out with, so you would be helping me a lot! (Smiles gratefully)**

**Lmjc - I am also a member of John Cena's 'Chain Gang' coz I love him too! But I love Randy the best! Lmao!**

**Batista really didn't want to betray John, but he was no longer John's friend. Batista sighed and pointed over towards the chain gang. Torrie looked confused "Randy fancies me?" she almost choked. Batista tried hard not to laugh, as he shook his head.**

**"No! John" Batista stated. Torrie gazed over at John,  
"Really?" she asked. Batista smiled and nodded. "How could he possibly though? Trish is his girlfriend!" Torrie almost broke down.**

**Batista looked at Torrie confusedly "No she's not! She's his ex-girlfriend!" Batista stated. Torrie went beet red "that little..." Torrie started. Lita and Christy held her back. "Now don't go and do something stupid, you don't wanna go and embarrass John!" Christy said.**

**Lita smiled "besides, if he fancies you, you've got a better chance with him than her!" Lita laughed.**

**Torrie gazed over at John again and noticed he was gazing over at her too. _Maybe he does fancy me!_ Torrie sighed and smiled at John. John grinned back. Torrie heart started to melt; she had that butterfly feeling in her stomach. Lita, Christy and Batista tried hard not to laugh.**

**Sorry for the really crap, short chapter! Could people please help me out and tell me what should happen next, because I'm stuck and if you want this story to keep going you have got to give me ideas. Lol. Please I'm begging you! Just r/r and tell me what you think should happen. Thanx!**


	7. Author's Note

**I'm sorry peeps, I know that you are expecting another chapter, but I have Writer's block for this story! I thought I would let you know, rather than leave you wondering what happened to this chapter!**

**If you want me to continue this story and get out of my writer's block, then review and give ideas what could happen in this story! Please, you would be helping me out a lot and by next Friday if I have a few ideas reviewed to me, I will have updated a new chap to this story!**

**I'll still say my thank yous though, in case I forget that as well.**

**So, thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Johnsbabe - I know and I'm sorry my story is predictable, I am trying to make it mysterious, but I'm not that good!**

**So remember dudes review me ideas otherwise I'll just scrap this story! I'm sorry for all the peeps I'd be disappointing, but I really am stumped with this story!**


	8. The Bet

**Finally I am out of that damn writer's block, thank you for helping me out. For that I am going to make this chapter as long as I can possibly write, so get ready to tuck in to a very long chap. Get some popcorn if you want, Lol!**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Princess Of Darkness 02 - You're suggestion was very good, thanx! But I've finally decided what is going to happen in my story, thanx 4 your review btw!**

**wwe-chik - Soz that you don't like the Batista/Lita thing, but I'm glad you've not made a big issue about it, so thanx!**

**MissBitch51 - Nope. Trish isn't his girlfriend, she was just lying to make Torrie miserable and it worked. I just figured that Trish is the sort of person to do that!**

**No Offense - I'm glad you loved my story! Yes, unfortunately I am British! What makes you ask anyway? Does that mean you're American or something? Just wondering is all. America is way cooler than Britain anyway!**

**Torrie thought about what Lita and Christy said _what if I do have a better chance with him than Trish?_ She asked herself. Torrie had already said goodbye to Lita, Christy and Batista. Now she was on her way to form.**

**She saw John as usual, but didn't really know how to act around him anymore, given the fact that he 'supposedly' fancied her. She could feel her cheeks reddening and despite all her attempts to cover her red face, it was still visible for all to see. As one last attempt she yanked her curls down to try and make them cover her face, but they just bounced back to their original position.**

**She was going to have to suffer and walk past the chain gang, looking like a ripe tomato. She was too busy concentrating on covering her face and trying to get to form, that she should have been aware of Randy sticking his foot out to trip her up, like he did every other day.**

**She fell to the ground and her face smashed against the floor. _That hurt more today, than it did yesterday! _She groaned to herself. She just struggled back up and wiped herself down. "Oh! Sorry Tor, guess I didn't notice you there" Randy laughed, as he high-fived Stacey, who in return smiled innocently. Not like she was innocent.**

**Torrie just played along with the joke, pretending to laugh too. "Yeah! It's sooo funny, because no one ever notices me. God Randy! You should so become a comedian" Torrie fired back. Randy looked a bit taken a back, never before had a woman cheeked back at him.**

**"Best be careful Tor, never know when you might trip..." Randy started and tried to trip Torrie up again, but John intervened. "Just leave it man! Leave Torrie alone, what has she ever done to you?" he glared.**

**A slow grin started to form across Randy's face. "Oh! I get it, protecting your little girlfriend?" Randy smirked. Trish's face turned to thunder and she stepped in, laughing half-heartedly. "Oh good one Randy! No Torrie will never be John's girlfriend, not as long as I'm around" Trish glowered, staring right through Torrie.**

**John shoved past Trish and then he turned towards her suddenly "Trish! Quit your whining! And you asked why I broke up with you!" John laughed. Trish looked hurt and ran towards the girl's bathroom. Stacey shot John an evil glare, as she ran after her best friend.**

**Torrie started to walk; her face was probably glowing even redder now. Randy looked at Torrie and then he looked at John and then back to Torrie. His sick smile never leaving his face. John went to say something to Torrie when Randy called him over, John reluctantly dragged himself all the way back to Randy. "Yes?" he asked dryly.**

**They both turned around in surprise when they heard a bang, but then they just realised it was Torrie slamming her form room door. Leaving Randy and John alone.**

**"Best bud to best bud, you like Torrie, don't you? Come on you don't have to shy away from me! You know you can tell me anything right?" Randy started up the conversation. John cocked an eyebrow at Randy.**

**Randy laughed "ok! So maybe you can't tell me anything. I mean yeah, I blabbed once, but think about it if I hadn't of done that then you wouldn't of gone out with Trish and I would have never met Stacey, so it was the best for both of us."**

**John shook his head and grinned "no! It was the best for you more like, I never had that much interest in Trish, you were the one who convinced me to go out with her and like a fool I did exactly what you said."**

**There was silence for a moment. Randy quickly checked to make sure no one was around and then he started to explain in a slight whisper. "John! I know how much you want this babe, so I bet you 500 dollarsthat you can't bed this babe before prom night and make her be your girl for the prom. Then when the prom is about to finish end it with her right there."**

**John thought about that for a minute and then snapped out of his trance "are you crazy? So what you're saying is, you want me to use Torrie Wilson just to win a bet?" John asked. Randy just grinned and nodded his head. "Ah man! You are messed up..." John was interrupted.**

**"Come on John! It's not like I'm asking you to kidnap her, just you know have a little fun with her, I know you want to deep down inside, you can't honestly tell me you never thought of it" Randy whined. John just shook his head and hesitated.**

**"Fine! Only if you put the price down to 300 dollars" John stated. Randy shook John's hand. "It's a deal" Randy cried, he strode off laughing. John just looked to the ground _what have I let Randy talk me into now? Torrie doesn't deserve it, but heck I have fancied her since 5th grade, well I've sealed the deal now. No matter what I have to go through with it! Just how to get Torrie's attention..._ John questioned to himself. "Maybe, I could ask her round to mine or something like that, yes! I have Art today, so I'll ask her then! Only how am I going to bed her before prom night, it's 5 weeks away?" John groaned, all this thinking was giving him a headache.**

**As John walked away, Trish and Stacey walked out the toilets. "I can't let Torrie steal my man! I have to do something about it!" Trish sobbed. Stacey put a comforting arm around her best friend. Stacey rolled her eyes, Trish was sooo whiny.**

**"Don't worry Trish, we'll think of something. Something evil, like we can do." Stacey assured confidently. "I'll also get Randy to help us!" Stacey had an evil grin plastered on her face.**

**Sorry for the late update, I hope this chap was long. Well just r/r for the latest update and thanx again for all the ideas. You dudes rock!**


	9. Getting to Know You

**Sorry once again for this chap being late, my crappy internet was playing up! **

**I decided to use Chris Jericho, as Christy's soon to be boyfriend**. **I mean Jeff Hardy is too hot for Christy.**

**I loved last week's RAW. I mean, first Randy and Stacey started flirting and then Lita came back. YAY! I sooo hope Christy's wins the women's championship, so she can rub it in Trish's face! lol**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Kate - I know John and Torrie are cute together and Trish is whiney. I hope you continue to like the story and keep r/ring!**

**Break had just ended and Christy and Lita were making there way back to their form rooms, for the dreaded P.S.E. Christy saw Chris Jericho walking with Shelton Benjamin and Rey Mysterio. "Hide me!" she told Lita. Lita laughed "not again!"**

**Chris neared Christy; she smiled at him and said "hi!" Lita started to burst out laughing. Christy froze _oh crap!_ She groaned to herself. She started to walk off fast, but a strong hand tapped her shoulder. She spun around to face none other than Chris himself.**

**"Did you just say hi to me?" he asked. Christy's face started to turn beet red _oh no! Did I say it out loud? I meant to think it!_ She asked herself. Chris waved a hand in front of her face. "Yoo-hoo! Earth to Christy, I just asked you a question," he stated.**

**"Oh sorry! Um...I...I...I" she stuttered, motioning to Lita to help her out. Chris started to burst out laughing "you...you...you...finish your sentence" he cried. Christy glared at him. "I said hi to you, because I was just being friendly!" she explained.**

**Chris shook his head and rested his hands on Christy's shoulders "look doll, you don't just say hi to people you don't even know!" Chris said. _He called me doll! I'm in heaven! _Christy smiled to herself. Suddenly a loud ringing noise erupted the whole school...the bell.**

**_Saved by the bell!_ Christy gave a sigh of relief. "Look, I have to go there's the bell!" Christy started to walk off. Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "wait! When will I see you again? I'd like to talk to you more often, coz you're a right laugh!" Chris asked.**

**Christy thought for a moment, this might be her chance. "Well, you could always phone this number, I mean I don't think it'll work or anything, just call me and I'll hang around with you more!" Christy finished, passing a piece of small note over to Chris. It had blue writing on.**

**Chris smiled "thanks" he said, as he scrunched the piece of note into his jeans pocket and walked away with his friends.**

**Christy turned to Lita and squealed, "I just gave Chris my phone number!" Lita just laughed. "You know Christy! You are just one jammy dude!" Lita claimed. They both started to giggle, as they went to P.S.E.**

**Elsewhere Torrie was just passing through the halls to get to her form room. John ran up behind her. "Yo! Tor" he cried. Torrie turned around shocked; she smiled when she saw who it was.**

**"Oh! Hey John" she started to blush again. John laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Torrie glared.  
"Nothing!" John tried. **

**Torrie frowned. "Well, you got something on your face!" John grinned, as he pretended to wipe away a piece of dust. _This is my chance_ he told himself. He leaned in to kiss her, but Trish quickly managed to ruin the moment.**

**"John! There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you, I have urgent plans to discuss with you!" she smiled. She turned to Torrie and back to John, "that is in private!" she continued.**

**Torrie nodded and strolled off. She sighed; she thought that her and John were going to actually kiss for real, but of course that was too good to be true.**

**"Trish! What did you sooo have to talk to me about that couldn't wait until later?" John questioned, getting annoyed. He had the chance to kiss Torrie and win the bet and stupid Trish had to come and ruin it.**

**"Well, it's about the prom..." Trish started to explain to John, as they walked over to their form room.**

**I thought I might just drop a little cliffhanger there, sure hope you don't mind. Lmao! Anyways if you like the story just r/r!**


	10. Shocking News

**I am in a really bad mood today, because my so-called friend told this boy that I fancy him. I didn't want him to know, but of course she just couldn't keep her mouth shut. I just hope he doesn't say anything. I mean what should I say if he asked me if I fancied him? I mean I can't just say yes. I always see him at the start of school, so that doesn't help. I just hope he hasn't told all his friends, because it'll spread around the whole school. I am sooo screwed. Help me, what should I do?**

**"Then she gives him her phone number, for god's sake. How jammy is she?" Lita asked. Torrie just stared at Lita. She had been messing around with her spaghetti. It was lunch and Lita's story seemed to last forever. Christy just sat there the whole time grinning and going bright red.**

**"I guess she is very jammy. Who was it again you were talking about? Chris Jericho?" Torrie sounded unenthusiastic. Christy just grinned even wider  
"well I have always had a soft spot for him. The only reason I never told you guys was because he was only a crush. Crushes only tend to last for a day or two" Christy beamed. Lita started to laugh. Torrie shook her head.**

**"Anyways, what's up with you?" Lita asked, staring over at Torrie, as she leant back on her chair. Christy took a sip of her Cappuccino and placed her head in her hands, looking over at Torrie. Torrie just shook her head "it's nothing, I guess I just got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, is all." Torrie simply said, as she leant down to take a sip of her coke. Trying to avoid eye contact.**

**"Torrie, you are a shit liar, you know that?" Christy laughed. Lita just nodded her head and leant forward. "God! How do you always know I'm lying?" Torrie whined. Lita grinned "maybe, because you always go bright red when you are lying, kinda like you are now!"**

**Torrie placed her hands on her cheeks, trying to cover her red face. She could feel the heat of them burning on her hands. "Fine! The reason I am in a mood is because my mum said I can't go to the prom" Torrie looked to the ground sadly. Lita and Christy almost jumped out of their seats.**

**"WHAT?" They both yelled in unison. They walked around the table to Torrie and hugged her. "Why can't you go?" Christy asked concerned, as she brushed Torrie's hair out of her face. "It's just I have to go to this stupid family outing to an art museum and I really don't wanna go!" Torrie moaned.**

**"Aww, poor Torrie. You never know you could of hooked up with John Cena at the prom and went out" Lita sympathised, hugging Torrie again. At that moment Batista walked by, spotting Lita. He grabbed a chair "hey babe!" he called.**

**Lita strolled over to him, sharing a passionate kiss. "Hey!" she answered. Batista looked at Christy giving Torrie a hug and then looked back at Lita "is there something I should know about?" he asked. Lita sighed.**

**"It's about the prom. Torrie can't go!" Lita moaned, as she started to explain the whole story to Batista. Batista thought for a moment and then had an idea. "Why don't Torrie pretend to be going round to Christy's, so that she can't go to this art museum. Once Torrie arrives at Christy's, Christy will have Torrie's dress on the bed ready and then once you two are ready, you could meet me and Lita outside her house at around 6:30pm. Finally we could all go to the prom in my car and get to the prom, as it starts at 7:00pm" Batista concluded.**

**Lita, Torrie and Christy looked gobsmacked. "Wow babe, you seemed to have this all figured out!" Lita cried stunned. Batista just laughed and straightened his shirt and adjusted his sunglasses. "Let's just say this isn't the first time, I've been in a situation like this!" Batista replied.**

**He got up out of his chair "it was nice meeting you ladies, but if you'll excuse me, my friends are waiting!" Batista said, as he motioned towards Shelton Benjamin, Rey Mysterio and Chris Jericho. Christy tried hard not to blush, as she saw Chris wave at her. She waved back and smiled.**

**Batista left, as the girls started to chatter again. "It could work, I'll try my best!" Torrie admitted. Lita and Christy cheered, as they hugged Torrie again. Suddenly the deafening sound of the bell could be heard throughout the school. "Well seya babe!" Lita cried, as her and Christy left for science. Christy smiled and waved bye, as Torrie did the same back.**

**Torrie walked in a different direction, as she headed for math. There was only a few people left in the canteen and they were all scurrying out. Suddenly Torrie approached someone; she really didn't want to see.**

**I'll just leave you guessing for now, until next time, bye!**


	11. Trying To Win The Bet

**Sorry I've left you guessing for ages, but here is the chap. I can't wait to see what happens on RAW. Hopefully Randy apologises to Stacey and then they go out again.**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Christine - I'm glad you like my story and you won't be seeing the end for a long time yet! Lol!**

**Brogan - I will update and thanx for saying my story is great!**

**Torrie stared up into the eyes of none other than Randy Orton. "Hi Tor!" he grinned. Torrie rolled her eyes "what the hell do you want?" she glared. Randy laughed "just came to see how you were" he said. Torrie laughed "right" she droned.**

**"So Tor are you going to the prom?" Randy asked eagerly. "I'm not sure yet, I might. Why?" she asked. Randy just shrugged "I just wondered, I mean do you have a date yet?" he asked. Torrie shook her head "and I'm not thinking of you as my date either" she laughed.**

**Randy sighed, "well who else did you have in mind?" his eyes narrowed. Torrie shrugged "why would I tell you?" she questioned. Randy shrugged. Torrie walked away. "It's Cena, isn't it?" he suddenly called. Torrie spun around; she could feel her face going bright red.**

**"Maybe it is" was all she could say. Randy grinned "well, I hate to break it to ya babe, but it seems John's going with Trish to the prom. Well they are ex-boyfriend and girlfriend and the prom should reunite them," Randy quickly thought.**

**Torrie's face fell "oh!" she mumbled. Randy really wanted Torrie to be his date, so that he could win the bet. He totally forgot about Stacey, well he had a bet to win. He would make it up to Stacey somehow.**

**Torrie started to slowly walk away again, but Randy grabbed her wrist. "Tor! Please go with me? I want to give you a great prom, you'll always remember," he begged. Torrie cocked her eyebrow "what about Stacey?" she asked.**

**Randy pulled away in annoyance "to hell with Stacey, she's not important right now. It's you that I really want!" he tried. Torrie laughed, "yeah right!" she sighed. John was walking through the corridor; he stopped when he saw Randy talking to Torrie. "Oh no he wouldn't!" he told himself.**

**"Look Randy, I'm not gonna go to the prom with you! Stop asking!" Torrie yelled. John laughed, as he watched Torrie leave. He ran over to Randy. "Trying to win the bet? Well it wont work that way!" John exclaimed. He left leaving Randy alone.**

**Sorry this chap was also short, but I just wanted to make it about Randy trying to get Torrie to be his date for the prom. Hope you liked Randy being all pathetic and needy, just to win a bet. Well r/r and I'll seya next Friday.**


	12. Inviting Over

**Here is another chap, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Danb2 - You will see the ending soon, but not too soon! For me I just don't see Torrie and Randy working! Sorry! Lol!**

**Wwe-chik - Wow, I did a funny ass chap? Yay me! Lol!**

**Once maths had finished Torrie dragged herself through the hallways. She was deep in thought, until someone broke into her thoughts. "Hey Tor!" John came up to the side of Torrie. She just smiled and carried on walking. "Am I missing something? Aren't you supposed to say 'hey John?'" he frowned. Torrie laughed, she loved that John had such a great sense of humour.**

**"Sorry, guess I'm in a bit of a mood!" was all she said. John stared at her "what's wrong?" he asked concerned. Torrie shook her head "doesn't matter!" she sighed. "No, come on. What's wrong?" John was very persistent. Torrie stopped walking and glared at John "why are you even talking to me? Shouldn't you be getting yourself ready for the prom with Trish?" Torrie questioned.**

**John stepped back "Who said I was even going to the prom with Trish?" John gasped. Torrie raised an eyebrow "Randy. As in your best bud!" Torrie replied. John sighed and shook his head. "Torrie. You should know by now, Randy's only stirring shit. Me and Trish are history, I can't even stand to be in the same room with her" John explained.**

**Torrie softened a little "oh!" was all she could say. John started to laugh. "Tor! How would you like to come over to my house this afternoon?" John asked. Torrie smiled "I'd like that!" she answered. John grinned "great, so I'll seya at 7:00?" he asked. "Yeah!" Torrie replied.**

**As John walked off in the opposite direction, he raised his hands in victory. "Yes!" he cried, as soon as Torrie was out of sight. "Now all I have to do is kiss her and then bring the prom up," John concluded. Unaware of Stacey and Trish lurking near.**

**Thought I'd leave you on a cliffhanger. Well seya next Friday!**


	13. Finding Out

**I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but I've had exams. They were really horrible, but strangely easy. Thank god they're over anyway, so I can have some peace and settle down to write my chaps. Plus you could say I've had boyfriend trouble. Also I have been just a tad lazy and I'm really sorry.**

**Stacey and Trish stared after John and jumped out from hiding behind the wall. "Oh my god! He's planning to kiss her?" Trish squeaked. Stacey put her arm around her best friend. "Trish? Don't worry; we've got this under control. He's not going to kiss her or even get to speak about the prom with her for the matter, because I have a plan. A plan that only a true vixen like myself could come up with, listen" Stacey started, then she whispered her sneaky plan to Trish. At the end Trish's face was beaming. "Excellent!" she cried.**

**All of a sudden Randy came storming up towards them, his face beet red. Stacey rushed over to him and kissed him "what's the matter baby?" she asked looking concerned. "I've heard that John has placed a bet with someone that he can make Torrie prom queen. Stacey, doll, I think you should tell Torrie, because it's not fair on her" Randy yelled, calming down as he spoke his last sentence. Stacey grinned, "it would be my pleasure, I mean poor innocent Torrie is caught in the middle of this fiasco, it is my duty to inform her!"**

**As Stacey and Trish strolled off Randy grinned, "John Cena, get ready to lose that bet!" he smirked as he walked away.**

**Torrie rushed over to her friends, all red faced. "You'll never guess what!" she screamed. Christy and Lita ran over to her "what?" Christy and Lita both asked in unison. Torrie beamed "John asked me around to his...TONIGHT!" She screamed. Lita hugged Torrie "wow! That's great news!" she cried. Christy nodded her head.**

**Torrie suddenly frowned "look, who it is!" she said. Lita and Christy spun around to see Stacey and Trish coming their way. They stopped and glared at Lita and Christy and gave a fake sympathetic smile to Torrie. "Well, if it isn't the bitches! How many guys have you slept with today?" Lita mocked.**

**Trish turned to Lita "Is that supposed to be funny? Because it's not!" she snapped. Lita grinned and Christy laughed while adding "sorry miss bitch!" Stacey had had enough, so walked over to Lita and Christy and snarled "look, I would think more about what you say, because you could land yourself into a lot of trouble!" Stacey grinned wickedly.**

**She turned to Torrie "Anyway Torrie, that's why I'm here to talk to you it's very urgent!" Stacey sighed. **

**Torrie looked over towards her friends and shrugged as she hesitantly followed Stacey over to a corner. Stacey sighed as she started to shake her head. "There's no easy way to say this..." she started. Torrie gulped "what is it?" she asked nervously. Stacey bit her bottom lip "well, John came over to me today and we started talking and I bought the prom up and asked who he was going with and he said that he was going to go with you, that's what he was going to tell you at his house..." Stacey paused for a second to look at Torrie's hurt look, "...and John just broke down in front of me confessing everything. He said that he couldn't do it to you and I was totally confused, so I was like what? He told me that he had placed a bet to see if he could make you prom queen. That's the only reason he's being so nice to you, so that he can get into your pants and you will melt before him and become prom queen. I'm sorry to have to be so honest with you."**

**Torrie couldn't utter any words, she finally managed to choke out "w...w...where is John?" Stacey pointed to the exact tree John was sitting under.**

**John was lying with his cap over his face to shade him from the heat, he had his headphones on and he was mumbling words to 'Hate it or Love it.' Randy stood above him trying not to laugh "Yo! John your girl's coming this way and she seems to be crying, dude what did you do?" Randy asked. John shoved the cap of his face and ripped his earphones out chucking them on the ground, he then rushed over to Torrie.**

**"Tor! What's up hun?" John looked deeply concerned, as he placed his hands on both Torrie's shoulders. Torrie disgustedly moved away from his grip "Don't go all sympathetic on me, I know it's all an act!" Torrie yelled. John looked confused. "See you don't even know why you're being so nice to me. I know about the bet John" Torrie glared.**

**John turned away feeling ashamed. Torrie got more frustrated seeing John looking away "is that all I am to you a bet! Just something that once you've won your precious crown over you can just get rid of like that?" Torrie choked out. "It's not like that" John tried. Torrie shook her head "no? Then what is it then?" Torrie laughed "you know what it doesn't matter, just stay the hell away from me and you can forget about tonight" Torrie screamed, as she ran off crying.**

**"Torrie!" John yelled, but Torrie had already fled out of sight. "Danm it!" John cursed. Randy smoothly strode over behind him "blow up right in your face?" he asked. John darkly stared through Randy "it was you wasn't it? You had to go and ruin everything," John growled. Randy looked confused "dude it was only a bet, it's not like you were losing that much over it!" Randy stated.**

**"You just don't get it do you? You don't understand, Torrie and me were getting sooo close and I was thinking about forgetting the bet. Thanks a lot Randy, I have lost a lot over it; I lost the one girl that I truly loved" John moped as he dragged himself back under the tree, grabbing his stuff. He slumped over and started to walk away in the distance.**

**"John! Come back. Where you going?" Randy asked. John turned toward him with a sad look on his face "somewhere away from you. You can't possibly realize the damage you have done!" John sighed.**

**Randy bowed his head "I can't believe I have just lost my best friend over a girl, that's it John could never truly be happy unless he didn't have to worry about Torrie. It would all just be better if Torrie didn't exist" Randy laughed; he had a mischievous grin plastered on his face.**

**Once again I apologize for not updating in ages, but I have been busy as well. Enjoy! Please r/r!**


	14. Threats

**I can't believe Batista's on Smackdown! I want him back on RAW, where he belongs. Boo! I knew it would happen anyway, it's just my luck.**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Therealbitch - Thanks for telling me, but I already know. I'm glad you liked my stories.**

**-WWEaddik- - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Loverofthestars - Thanx.**

**Soft melody - Thanx, the story will be good again.**

**Randys-gurl - I'm glad you love this story and I think they make a great couple.**

**Missphilippinessuperstar - You'll find out in this chap what Randy has planned next. Lol!**

**Torrie smiled slightly as the wind flicked her hair and the cool breeze engulfed her face. Little did she know that she was being watched and followed. She ran up to her blue front door. She let herself in, because her mom was still at work for another 2 hours yet.**

**She dropped her handbag on the coffee table near the door. She ran a hand through her hair, sniffling slightly. She raced up the stairs and went in the shower, she sang to 'girls just wanna have fun.'**

**He stared at the blue door, laughing and approaching it slowly. He creaked the door open, because it had foolishly been left open ajar. He tiptoed up the stairs and sat on Torrie's bed waiting for her.**

**Torrie switched the shower off and grabbed the towel wrapping it around her, after rinsing her hair off. She let the ends of her hair drip, as she walked towards her room.**

**Torrie stopped; her face went pale white she screamed. He rushed over to her and covered her mouth with his large masculine hand. "Shut up! Torrie" he yelled. She stopped, staring at him through teary eyes. He removed his hand.**

**"Randy? What are you doing here? Get out!" She asked. She grabbed her dressing gown and put it on. "Not before you hear what I have to say" he growled.**

**"Look, I think it would be best if you left this place, leave the school, because you are making John miserable and all he talks about is you and it makes me sick! So I am warning you turn up to school tomorrow and there will be trouble" he yelled. Torrie nodded her head.**

**"Good!" Randy said and left Torrie to weep.**

**Sorry for the short chap, but the next one should be better and longer. Please r/r! Thanx!**


	15. Strange conversations

**Finally I'm back and I'm so happy to be writing my stories again. I'm very sorry for making all my dedicated fans wait for so long, but I promise I will put a lot more effort into my stories. I'm so glad that you were very patient and have hung on to my stories for so long. So thank you and I am going to repay you with more intense stories. **

**Torrie collapsed on her bed in tears, she grabbed her cell phone and speed dialled the number "L…L…Lita?" Torrie stammered into her cell. "Um, yeah. Who is this?" Lita asked confused. "It's Torrie" Torrie cried into the phone, not being able to hold back the tears. "Torrie sweetie, What's wrong? You sound upset" Lita asked concerned. "Well, I…I…I just had an encounter with Randy, he threatened me saying that I should leave the school or there will be trouble" Torrie sobbed. "He did what?" Lita yelled, "are you ok? Do you want me to come over?" Lita asked. "No, I'll be fine. Just a little shaken up, I just needed a friend to talk to" Torrie explained. "Well, you know you can always talk to me" Lita smiled. "Thanks, but you know what I think I am going to go to school tomorrow, I mean what am I worrying for? It's just Randy" Torrie concluded. "You know I think you should do that, so I'll see you regular time tomorrow on the bus?" Lita asked. "Yes, I mean what's the worse that can happen? It's not like Randy's going to shoot me with a gun" Torrie laughed, as she thought about that. "Ok, well I'll seya then" Lita said. "Bye!" Torrie pressed the end call button and turned off her cell phone. **

**At that very moment Randy was talking to a bunch of guys from school. "Right I have bought you all here for a reason" Randy announced looking around his room at Maven, Christian, Chris Jericho, Carlito, Edge and Gregory Helms. "Now if by any chance, Torrie comes to school tomorrow, which I doubt she will thanks to me" Randy boasted with a smirk, the other guys laughed. "You will all be on watch for her and you will call me on your cells if you see her and no prank calls either" Randy continued, giving a stern glare towards the guys. Randy took out of a velvet case which was laid out on his desk, a small gun and started to load the it, "then when I approach her, she's gonna wish she had took my advice and left the school, because it would feel much better than the bullets that shall be jammed inside her brain" Randy snickered. He took the gun and placed it inside his jacket that he was wearing tomorrow. Some of the guys looked shocked and wary, but they got up to leave and started to walk towards the door "oh and guys…" Randy started, they stopped and looked towards him "…John doesn't have to know about this" he continued narrowing his eyes at them. They all nodded and walked out the door. "Tomorrow Torrie, I'm coming to get ya and no one's going to stop me" Randy laughed, as his face had a look of pure evil on it. **

**I hope this chapter was exciting and enjoyable to read, as my first chapter back. As you know reviews are always welcome. Thank you.**


	16. Breaking Down

**Well thankyou to all of you for waiting for me to update, it means alot that you waited so patiently and have still managed to review my sories. If anyone is interested in 'Vampire High' I have wrote a story on that and would be grateful for any reviews, even if you don't watch the show you might find it interesting. :) Well, hope this chapter is good enough for your liking!**

**Beep...Beep beep beep...Beep, Torrie slammed her hand down on her alarm clock and lifted her head out of the pillow, the clock read 7:00am. Torrie realized she had overslept and slowly dragged herself out of bed. Normally she would frantically be rudhing about, but today was different. She walked into the bathrrom, she turned the cold tap on and just watched the glistening water fall, she splashed the re-freshing liquid on her face and starde at herself in the mirror. "What a fool I've been, thinking John would really risk his reputation to go out with me" she laughed and chucked the bar of soap at the mirror. The soap slid down the smooth surface and broke in half once it hit the inside of the sink. "Torrie! Is everything ok up there? I heard a bang" a voice shouted up from downstairs, Torrie didn't seem to hear it. **

**She stumbled out of the bedroom and stomped downstairs. She made herself some toast, when it was done she went to put it on her plate, but she burnt her fingers on the toast. Torrie didn't seem to notice, she realized that the pain should have caused her some alarm. For Torrie the pain was like an antidote to help her adjust back into reality. She started to munch on the toast, as her mom walked in the kitchen. "Hey sweetie, are you feeling ok?" her mom asked, as Torrie didn't seem to notice her presence in the room. "Yeah I'm fine!" she blankly said. Her mom went to the fridge "still in your pajamas?" she grinned. "I'm going to change now" Torrie walked out the kitchen. **

**In her room she slipped on some jeans and a baggy grey jumper, she loosely pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She didn't bother to style it or even brush it. She glanced toward her makeup case, furious Torrie grabbed it and chucked it in her bin "worthless junk, doesn't work anyway!" she yelled. She grabbed a black, drawstring bag and lazily placed it over her shoulder.  
**

**"Bye" she plainly said, as she rushed out the front door deciding against taking the bus, she stopped round the nearest corner and broke down into tears, she slumped on the floor with her head buried in her knees. "Torrie?" a voice asked filled with concern, Torrie sniffled as she looked up with tearful eyes she turned her head away in shame.**

**Sorry it was short, but it should be better in the next chapter and if I keep saying that i actually mean it this time lol! Plz read and review x**


	17. I Love You

**Well this chapter may be a tear-jerker, but I just had to write this it helps the story along. It wont be long now before this story is completed, I only have a few more chapters left, but I will keep a sequel in mind, but at the moment I am just trying to focus on my other stories! Plz Vampire High fans if you are out there I am begging you to review my story, because otherwise I will just take it off and that wont be very fair on the people who are actually reading the story and reviewing, so plz don't make me do that to them! Author (begs and prays.)**

**Torrie looked up and scowled the voice belonged to Randy Orton. (Author's note: No I'm totally kidding, I just had to put that in for a laugh to see how some of you would have reacted. lol! Ok onto the real chapter now!)**

**She tried to wipe away her tears, but he grabbed her wrist gently and put his finger under her chin lifting her head up gazing deep into her eyes. She stood up trying to wipe herself down. "What do you want John?" she glowered placing her hands on her hips.  
"I wanted to see how you were, but why were you crying?" John asked concerned wiping away her tears with his thumb. Torrie pulled away from his touch,  
"Like you care" she glared.  
"Of course I care!" he snapped back, John felt insulted that Torrie felt he didn't care about her, he would do anything to gain her trust again.  
"We both know that all you care about is that bet! Well you can stop pretending that you actually like me seeing as you lost the bet anyways" Torrie started to walk off, John grabbed her wrist but not too much to hurt her, "Look to hell with the bet, at first I'll admit I did do it for the money, I don't know how I even got talked into it..." he paused, as Torrie slipped out of his grasp. She laughed,  
"I knew you never really liked me, should've known all you care about is the money" she growled. John stepped back "...if you were to have let me finish, I was about to say that once I started to get to know you my feelings for you started to change, I was experiencing all these different emotions" he explained. Torrie's gaze softened, seeing the honesty in his eyes, she let him carry on. "You see for me there is no meaning in life except love and what I think about love is that you should never lie, cheat never steal or drink. And if you have to lie, lie in the arms of the one you love and if you have to cheat, cheat death. If you have to steal, steal a gasp of oxygen to catch your breath and if you have to drink, drink in the moments. Torrie you make me feel like I have to leap for your affections, helping me to fly and feel worthy, theres no one I would rather feel like that with than you, I love you Tor I always have. When I feel like I'm falling you always make me feel like I can fly" John smiled. **

**Torrie's eyes started to well up with tears after John had finished his speech "That's the most beautifulest thing anyone has ever said to me before, are you sure that wasn't just some line you use on all the girls to win their affections?" Torrie warily asked.  
"No, I swear that was all me, I guess I just let my feelings for you just out, on the count of I didn't want to lose you again" John grinned as he placed his hand on his heart. Torrie smiled  
"I love you too John, I was just always scared of rejection" she whispered, as she leant forward and kissed him John shared the kiss as he stroked her hair behind her ear. Torrie pulled away and looked at her watch "Oh wow! 8:15 we really should get going if we want to get to school on time" Torrie pointed out. John stepped backwards and laughed,  
"Look, I really don't care about school, Let's say you and me go back to my place to talk things over more" John tried. Torrie bit her bottom lip  
"Well, I don't know..." She started. John placed his hand on hers,  
"Come on Tor" he begged. She smiled at his attempt to get his own way. "Ok" she sighed in defeat. John grinned and softly caressed her cheek, they slowly turned the corner and started to walk off into the distance. **

**Lita frantically paced outside the school, Batista looked towards her with a look of concern "look babe, don't worry I'm sure she'll show. Just stop pacing you're gonna leave a groove in the pavement." he attempted to crack a joke to calm her down. She stopped pacing and gave him an evil glare, "So very funny any minute I'm sure to laugh, Torrie wasn't on the bus today, something's wrong she would've phoned me if she was ill" Lita explained. She bit the skin on her thumb "something's definately up" she said into the distance, she began her endless pacing again. Batista sighed as he stared on.**

**Well I hope this was long enough for you coz I have hand cramp now lol! I'm trying to think of a chapter 18 now! Any ideas?  
Read and review and let me know. Thankyou x**


	18. Surprising Actions

**Sorry it took so long to update this story, but I have been working on it for a long time! I hope it's long enough and good enough:)**

**Christy came bouncing up to Lita and Batista "Hey!" she cried and then frowned when she saw Lita pacing "What's wrong?" she instantly asked. Lita turned towards her grabbing her shoulders  
"have you seen Torrie?" she frantically asked. Christy placed her hands on Lita's shoulders  
"ok fess up! Have you been on the coffee again? Because I have one word for you Decaf!" Christy smiled.  
"No! I'm serious, have you not seen her!" Lita questioned, then looked towards the school entrance.  
"No I thought she was going to school with you guys" Christy stated.  
"She was, but she never showed up" Lita sighed.  
Batista walked over towards them "I don't mean to interupt, but we really should be getting to class" he explained, placing his arm around Lita's shoulders and leading the way to homeroom.  
"Look Li, I'm sure Torrie's fine. She'll probably phone us later" Christy assured. Lita nodded as they walked off into the distance. Lita laughed "Decaf? Trying to say I'm crazy?" she raised a brow. Christy laughed back  
"well you were acting like a loony." Both girls burst into laughter and Batista just smirked shaking his head.**

**John and Torrie walked up the gravelled pathway leading to his house. The whole of the front garden had flowers in every possible corner. "Bet you can't guess what my mom's fav hobby is?" John laughed. Torrie smiled in awe at the wonderful sight she saw before her,  
"they're beautiful" she gasped. John gave her a strange look and then picked a violet flower handing it to Torrie "Oh John" she sighed.  
"Don't worry my mom wont miss it, she'll replace them with new ones in the next 24 hours" John said fumbling through his keys, finally finding the right one and unlocking the door. "Ladies first" he gestured. Torrie slowly walked in smelling the flower,  
"Thankyou" she acknowledged.  
John quickly shut the door "don't worry, my mom's not coming home until later tonight, some meeting she has to be at" John frowned and then led Torrie upstairs.  
"John your house is beautiful and so big" she admired.  
"It's a'ight" he said looking around.  
"Erm John, can I use your bathroom?" Torrie asked looking at all of the similar white doors.  
"Sure it's this way" he motioned and led her down the hallway through the door on the left, through another hallway and then through a small red door. "Well here it is, it's easy to find you just look for the only red door in the house" he laughed.  
"Thanks" she muttered, amazed at how big his house was. She walked into the tiny room closing the red door.**

**When she was finished she walked out into the grand hallway "erm...now don't I go this way?" she thought looking frantically around. Suddenly John popped his head through the door opposite the bathroom. "I figured you'd get lost, so I thought I'd help you find the way in this maze like house" he laughed motioning her into the next hallway.  
"Great more confusing hallways" she moaned. John motioned her through the door on the left and walked into a dark, blue room which was bigger than Torrie's back garden.  
"Well this is my room" John said jumping on his bed. Torrie looked around amazed.  
"It's nice, I'm surprised you don't get lost in your house" she smiled. John laughed  
"you get used to it after a while."  
"Wow look at all these trophies" she sighed. John just grinned "I see you used to do football, a quarterback huh?" she grinned. John got up and stood by her  
"Yeah but I had to quit, because my mom and me moved here I regret it everyday" John sighed looking at some of his first place trophies.  
****"I'm sorry" she said. John shrugged  
"Hey it's in the past, so anyway Tor what I said earlier was true and hell I would say it again" John stated as he sat back on his bed, motioning for Torrie to sit next to him. As soon as she did John held her hands in his. "Please Tor what do you say? Will you give a heartless thug like me a second chance?" he pleaded. Torrie stroked his cheek  
"You're not heartless John or a thug. You are a sweet and funny guy and I have never known anyone who treats me the way you do" she smiled. Torrie went to say something else but John put a finger to her lips,  
"Don't speak" he whispered and roughly caught her lips with his, Torrie opened her mouth allowing John access.  
"Let's say we get more comfy" Torrie winked as she looked at the sheets. Torrie got into the bed and John followed with a hunger in his eyes, this is the moment he had been waiting for.  
John grinned "Are you nervous?" he asked.  
Torrie bit her bottom lip "yes, but I trust you" she said. They started to undress and then a heat of passion followed. At the end they just lay there John held Torrie in his arms "You're shaking" she said.  
"I'll be alright" John grinned, kissing her forehead.**

**"Where the hell is she?" Randy was really annoyed, when all of the guys came back explaining that there was no sign of Torrie at school today. "There is only one place she could have gone, I'll see you guys later" and with that Randy stormed off. There was a bang at John's front door "John! Open up now" Randy yelled. John turned to Torrie  
"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute" he walked out the door and Torrie quickly started to get dressed. "Man, are you trying to break my door own?" John moaned as he opened the door and Randy burst in.  
"If that would be the only way to get in then yeah" he snapped back. John gave him a weird look. "Where is she?" Randy questioned.  
"Who?" John asked  
"Don't play dumb your little girlfriend Torrie" Randy glared.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" John looked away.  
"She's here I know it" Randy growled running up the stairs heading straight for John's room.  
"Hey!" John chased after him, Randy just ignored him. Torrie had just finished putting her shoes back on when John's door slammed open.  
"Well if it isn't the little slut herself. First Maven now John, who's next Tor?" Randy sneered as he saw the sheets tossed everywhere on John's bed. Torrie had a hurt expression on her face  
"excuse me?" she cried.  
"Shut up bitch! I'm not done with you yet" he growled grabbing the gun and aiming it towards her, she had a look of horror on her face and looked around "there's no where to run" he grinned. John sneaked up behind him  
"I beg to differ" he yelled pointing the gun towards the ceiling, hearing the gunshot hit the roof. Then he knocked it out of Randy's hand "What the hell is your problem Randy?" John snarled doing anything he could to protect Torrie.  
"I'm cleaning up your mess, you're miserable with her in your life" Randy choked, as John had his arms wrapped tight around Randy's neck. "What! So you thought you'd opt for Mass Murder?" John asked shocked. Randy looked into his eyes "you are messed up in the head you know that?" John growled. He chucked Randy out of his room and forced him down the stairs.  
"You're making a big mistake" Randy said. John was about to push him out of the front door when Randy piped up "don't bother I'll let myself out" he sneered. Walking out to the sound of John slamming the door.**

**He rushed back into his room and noticed Torrie sitting on the floor in a corner, all curled up bawling her eyes out. "Oh Tor" he cried as he rushed to her side.  
"I was so scared, I can't believe that Randy was going to try and kill me" she sobbed. John placed her head on his chest and let her cry into his jersey  
"sssh, it'll be alright now. I'll protect you as long as your with me, no harm shall come to you" John soothed letting the anger fade from his eyes as his main interest was to keep Torrie safe. He stroked her hair and placed a protective arm around her "we don't have to go to the prom, not if that homicidal loonatic is going to be there" John explained. Torrie looked up with mascara stained eyes  
"Are you sure? I mean don't you want to win the crown and be prom king?" John laughed  
"I don't give a fuck about that, I care more about your safety" he stated. Torrie smiled  
"I'm so lucky to have you" she laughed. John nodded  
"Yes what would you do without me?" he laughed, she playfully slapped him.  
"Hey!" she cried.  
"Come on, I'll walk you hone" John offered.  
"Ok" Torrie accepted grabbing her purple flower. John chucked Randy's gun in his wardrobe and then escorted Torrie out. Every now and then checking to make sure that Randy wasn't lurking anywhere. When everything was clear he pecked Torrie on the lips and said goodbye "I'll seya tomorrow at school" he called to her. She noded and waved bye.**

**Torrie ran into her house and grabbed the phone, knowing it was lunch time at school, she dialled Lita's cell. "Tor?" came a voice. "Yes Li, it's me" She squealed.  
"I was so worried about you earlier you didn't call, I thought something was wrong" she said. Torrie smiled  
"I'm sorry I didn't call you, I was coming to school when I ran into John Cena and we went back to his and talked things over" Torrie sighed.  
"Really? So have you two made up or do I need to kick his ass" Lita questioned.  
"No we made up and we got up to oter stuff" Torrie teased.  
"Torrie you cow, that's great" Lita laughed.  
"Thanks Lita, I'm glad that you approve" Torrie smiled.  
"Oh Christy and Batista say hi" Lita suddenly said.  
"Say hi for me" Torrie said, she listened as she could hear Lita talking with Christy and Batista.  
"Ok I'm back, so are you going to the prom with him?" she asked eagarly.  
"No we're not going to the prom because we don't want to and because of Randy. You'll never guess what he almost did today, well he burst into John's house and held a gun at me" Torrie shivered remembering the incident.  
"No way, what a sicko! But at least you're safe" Lita gasped.  
"Yeah and it was kinda nice John protecting me and all, I mean Randy was his best friend!" Torrie sighed.  
"It just goes to show you never know what's going on inside a person's head" Lita laughed.  
"Yeah" Torrie agreed.  
"Well I gotta book babe, I'll come round to yours later bye" Lita said.  
"Bye, give my love to the others" Torrie said.  
"Will do, take care" and then Lita hung up the phone. Torrie placed the phone back on the reciever. She still held the purple flower in her hand and placed it in her hair, she slumped down on the couch and watch some t.v**

**Well that must be the longest chap I have ever wrote, I've got hand cramp now lmao! Well please keep the reviews coming thanks x**


	19. The Prom With A Happy Ending

**Thankyou so much for the dedication to this story, but I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. Don't worry though, because I am keeping in mind a sequel definately. So Torrie and John will be back. :)**

**It was the big night absolutely everybody was getting ready for the prom, Batista adjusted the white suit he was wearing. Lita walked out of the bathroom in a black, backless dress which flowed behind her as she walked. Her hair was scraped back up into a bun with ringlet curls loosely falling out. Batista finished gelling his hair, just as Christy got up from the couch "Wow Li, you look gorgeous" she beamed. Lita smoothed down her dress "thanks, you look great too" she smiled addressing Christy's attire. Christy was clad in a red halter dress that ended just above her knees it had frills at the edge of the dress. Her hair was in a high ponytail filled with ringlet curls. "Thanks" Christy grinned. "And the colour really makes your hair stand out" Lita added.  
"Wow look at you two, I'm so lucky to have two beautiful babes escorting me to the prom" Batista smirked.  
"Do I really look ok?" Lita asked.  
"What? You want me to tell you that you're fat and ugly?" he laughed. Lita pushed him,  
"You know what I mean" she whined.  
"I know you both look fine, honestly" he smiled. He held out both his arms for Lita and Christy to link with as they walked out towards their white limo they had hired. "Torrie doesn't know wat she's missing" Lita laughed, as they all grabbed a wine glass and poured the champagne between them.**

**Torrie decided that she wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing on prom night, she wanted to do something. She headed out towards John's house, she was checking she had everything in her purse as she rounded onto John's street. Unbeknownst to her she was being persued. She heard footsteps behind her so she sped up her pace, but the footsteps seemed to be getting closer. She was just outside John's house when two men in black attires approached her "give me your purse" one snarled, as the other held a gun towards her head. She hesitated knowing that she was going to regret this but she ran "help" she screamed. She would've ran towards John's house, but it was too risky seeing as one of the guys was blocking her way. John jumped from his sofa "what the? That sounded like Torrie" he thought quickly grabbing his hoody as he rushed to investigate. He followed the direction of the screaming leading him into a dark alleyway. He felt a surge of anger inside of him when he saw a helpless Torrie being pinned by a man twice the size of her. John growled and lunged at the man kicking him in the gut "Get off of her!" he yelled. He punched the guy in the face and noticed another guy behind him, John flipped him over his head there was a loud crack and the pain cried out in pain. They both slowly managed to scramble away, John sternly glared making sure they were out of sight. He turned to Torrie helping her up "Are you ok babe?" he asked with concern.  
"Yes thanks to you" she smiled.  
"You have a knack for getting in trouble" he laughed.  
"Well you have a knack for saving my life" she grinned.  
"Are you going to let me say thankyou this time?" she asked randomly. He cocked an eyebrow, she leant forward and kissed him their tongues massaging each others. She pulled back licking her lips "thanks" she said. He smirked pecking her on the lips as they walked to his house. Once they had both got inside they relaxed on the sofa lying in each other's arms. John twirled a strand of her hair around his finger "Tor? What were you doing out so late at night anyhow?" he asked.  
"I came to see you, wondered if you wanted to do something tonight" she answered. He sat up  
"what did you have in mind?" he winked.  
"Do you want to go out somewhere? Maybe to a restaurant" she hinted. He had a look of disappointment on his face, "Oh... erm sure, where d'ya wanna go?" he asked.  
"Well I've always wanted to go to the blue shellfish" she smiled and seeing the look of disappointment on his face she added "then we can do whatever you want after" she said with a cheeky grin. John brightened up "that's more like" he smirked.  
"Meet me at mine in 15 minutes" Torrie said walking towards the front door.  
"Ok" John said as Torrie pecked him on the cheek, he watched her home.**

**After 15 minutes Torrie emerged from her bathroom clad in a white, strapless dress which was high above her knees. She had straightened her hair which was pinned back by two silver diamante clips on either side. She adjusted her jewellery and smoothed down her dress taking a deep breath. Suddenly the doorbell rang, she smiled walking down the stairs. Opening her front door to reveal John standing there wearing a black tuxedo with a gold waist jacket underneath in his hand he held a single rose. "Wow classy, is John Cena going to show up soon" she sarcastically remarked.  
He grinned "funny" and then handed her the rose "this is for you"  
"Awww that's sweet, thankyou" she smiled as she placed the rose on the mantle inside.  
"Well I brought the tux for the prom and decided may aswell put it to good use" he smoothed down his suit. "Let's say we have our own prom later" Torrie suggested.  
"Hell yeah!" John smirked. Once they had arrived at the restuarant, they booked a table for two near the window so that they could have a better view of the glittering night sky. "Hi! May I take your order please?" a young girl asked perkily, even though it was very obvious that it was forced. She looked like she was in her mid 20's, her black hair had been clumsily pulled back into a ponytail and her face was very flushed, it was obviously a busy night that or she was overworked. "Hi, erm yes, I'll have the large steak meal thankyou with a diet coke" Torrie smiled handing the waitress the menu. John looked gobsmacked.  
"And you sir?" the waitress addressed him. John snapped his head to her "yeah, I'll have the same thanks with a chocolate milkshake" he said handing his menu to her, she smiled walking off.  
"No salad Tor?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"No way I love my food. I'm not on any crazy diets" she grinned. John leaned back on his chair placing his arms behind his head,  
"I love a girl with a hearty appetite" he smirked.  
"Meaning?" Torrie asked.  
"Meaning most girls would order a salad and water which I hate it's like they're scared of food" he almost laughed. "Well as you'll begin to notice I'm not like most girls" Torrie winked.  
"Amen to that" he grinned.**

**At that same time a limo pulled up outside of the hotel (A/N: Sorry don't know any fancy hotels in America where proms could be held) As Batista, Lita and Christy stepped out they noticed a red carpet which was laid out for everyone as they stepped out the limo. Cameras flashed at them from all around. "Wow I feel like a celebrity" Christy giggled smiling for the cameras.  
"How cool is this?" Lita grinned. Batista laughed as he did silly poses. They slowly walked inside along the red carpet. (A/N: This is what happened when me and my friends arrived at our prom lol!) They bumped into Randy, Stacy, Trish and Edge. "Well, well, well if it isn't the slut in residence" Lita sneered at Trish who was wearing a revealing, mini black dress, for anyone who didn't know any better it could be classed as underwear. "At least I can pull this off" Trish smirked, as she linked arms with Edge pushing past Lita towards the dancefloor. "Come on Li" Batista started to walk away. "That's right I wouldn't want to be seen with a traitor" Randy laughed addressing Batista. He sharply turned around snapping back at Randy,  
"Hey! At least I'm not a sheep, you know what your problem is Orton, you've got no individuality" Batista smirked. Stacy butted in  
"he's twice the man you'll ever be" she scowled. Batista laughed  
"yeah, coz he could really match up to my masculinity" he raised an eyebrow. Stacy went to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist "that wouldn't be wise sweetie" he laughed. She had a disgusted look on her face as she grabbed her wrist back.  
"Don't you touch my girl" Randy growled, holding a protective arm around her.  
"Your girl, funny, I thought you wanted Torrie Wilson as your girl" Batista smirked as he noticed Randy's frown.  
"The tramp girl, I don't think so! Randy has better taste than that, why do you think he's with me?" Stacy cockily stated. Batista laughed getting into her face  
"Do you really want me to answer that? Listen it doesn't matter why do you think he wanted you and Trish to break up Torrie and John so badly, think about that babe" Batista had a knowing look on his face as he, Lita and Christy walked away. Stacy turned to Randy "You would rather go out with that skanky ho than me? Well you can have her just stay the hell away from me Randy" she snarled chucking the ring he had gave her in his face. "It's not even like that Stace" he called after her, but it was too late she had already stormed off out of sight. "Fine! There are plenty more bimbos dumb enough to sleep with me" he smirked scanning the room, his eyes landed on Christy, she was alone "easy prey" he grinned. He strode over to her "now tell me something what's a hot young girl like you doing here alone all by yourself?" he asked. Startled Christy turned around and frowned,  
"oh it's you, if you must know I'm not alone" she smiled, because as if on cue Chris Jericho came up behind her with their drinks. "Is there a problem here?" he asked.  
"Yeah Randy was just hitting on me" Christy laughed. Randy just stormed off  
"Am I losing my sex appeal, women should just fall at my knees" he thought to himself.**

**After their meal, John and Torrie decided to take a stroll on the beach under the glittering stars. John wrapped his arms around her "Thanks for dinner John" she smiled.  
"No probs, I thought you deserve a treat" he grinned.  
"John you're so sweet to me, I'm sure I don't deserve it" she smiled. John laughed  
"don't deserve it, hell I haven't given you enough love yet" he lifted her off the ground and twirled her around in the air. She laughed leaning down and kissing him, they fell landing on the sand. John rolled them over so that he was on top and they passionately kissed. Finally deciding to go back to his place to finish off what they started at the beach.**

**"Hey Li! I'm going to Chris's house ok?" Christy asked, Lita stopped kissing Batista.  
"Sure me and Batista wanna be alone tonight anyhow, because you know" she winked. Christy taped her on the shoulder, "I understand have fun I know I will" she beamed as she skipped happily away. "So you have me alone for the night, I should be scared" Batista mocked.  
"You damn well should do" she winked and they went to his place. The only person who left the prom alone and miserable was Randy Orton, oh how the mighty have fallen!  
**

**Thanks again so much for all of the reviews, which helped create all of these chapters! I couldn't have done it without you! Anyone can drop hints on what the sequel should include, but I've got to go now because I'm getting teary! bye bye and thanks again!**


End file.
